All Figured Out
by AvoCola
Summary: DarienXAndrew, Sailor Moon, Oneshot, Fluff. More Info Below : D


Okay guys, this is actually my first fanfic on this site. Rated Teen to be safe! **Andrew** and **Darien** from **Sailor Moon** experience a lot of **fluff**. Please enjoy, and if you would like me to write anything specific, **please send in a request!**

* * *

Andrew cheerily flicked the off switch to another video game, happy to be closing down the store. There hadn't been much activity in the arcade today- not even Serena came in, did she actually do her homework?- so it had pretty much been one long day of boredom. Well, it wasn't entirely detachment. His thoughts roamed a little more that he was comfortable with.

They were doing that now, as well. He ought to be working, not spacing out. Even if he had the excuse of his recent break-up, Andrew knew that she wasn't responsible for the path his mind was wandering right now. Her brown waves were no parallel to that shock of gorgeous black hair... Andrew shook his head, hoping to clear it, and moved on the the next console.

There had to be something wrong with it. Great, when it was just time for him to lock up, too. It was one of the Sailor V games, but all the screen displayed was a highly pixelated red rose. Odd, especially since said rose never appeared in the game as far as Andrew could remember. He sat down and began pressing buttons, knowing that if this was some customer prank, there would have to be some combination of buttons to mash to undo it. Andrew didn't feel like actually rebooting it anyway.

The screen switched to another image. This time, it was the kind of old-fashioned thing where one would put in a name for a high-score. Wonderful, so now he needed a password. Andrew typed in all he could think of, mainly various swears and pleas. Nothing seemed to work. He'd never be able to leave at this point. Sighing, he let himself space out a little, thinking he might come up with something doing so.

Since when had he changed? Andrew didn't think he really had. So maybe he had always been attracted to men... But no, that couldn't be it. He had only ever thought of one man that way. Finding his fingers lightly tracing the buttons, Andrew let himself type the name on his mind. _D, A, R, I, T_... wait, no. That was supposed to be an _E_. Stupid touch sensitivity. _D, A, R, I, E, N,_ Darien.

Andrew started as Sailor V's theme blared through the silence. He rapped the keys, hoping for some sort of mistake, but the system responded normally. After one final look around the store and a few '_hmph_!'s to comfort himself, Andrew reached down for the off-switch, only to find a bit of paper barring his way. Some kind of note, possibly from the prankster. He was begining to suspect Serena had a hand in this, as she was the only one who could possibly dream up Darien as a code word... still, she wasn't technically savvy enough.

The paper looked like an extremely crumpled test. Andrew unfolded it to find that assumption correct. Serena's name was indeed the one at the top of the paper, but now he doubted she would put it there on purpose: the grade read a solid thirty. He was about to put it down out of respect, but noticed some less-girly handwriting in the corner. _Meet me at the cafe next block over, _it read simply. Andrew couldn't place where he had seen the handwriting before, and suspected he'd be kicking himself later for it.

He locked up as quickly as possibly, taking the time only to throw off the shops apron -which, why did they insist on that? It wasn't as if he were cooking- and sweep a nervous hand through his hair. This was just a continuation of the prank, right? Andrew couldn't help miniature fantasies flitting through his brain, however, and briefly entertained the notion as he walked down the block that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't.

There it was, the same cafe where he'd once sat with both Serena and his dream, talking over a friends love problems. He hadn't even glanced towards Darien then. It had been a lot easier then. Andrew took in a deep breath, checked to make sure his collar wasn't popped, and pushed open the glass doors. He saw no one waiting in the lobby, and waited there. As the time grew, so did his doubts. It must be a prank, if no one was even here.

The memory of the trios discussion hit Andrew again, and he wandered towards that corner of the restaurant only to see a very familiar head of hair. He walked faster, his heart beating in synchronization with the flashbacks appearances in his head. Andrew was nearly jogging when he reached the booth, and had to skid to stop and greet Darian like a normal human being.

Their eyes met, and Andrew was dimly aware he was still holding Serena's old paper before the crash of contact sent him into his own world. When he came to reality, he realized that his lips were touching Darien's, and that his hand was still enclasped with the others from when he had pulled Andrew towards him. Andrew went very red, his mind rushing through all sorts of excuses -_I'm sorry I fell on you! I didn't mean it! You must have been just trying to give a friendly handshake..._- when he realized that Darien was the one kissing him. In fact, he hadn't been kissing back much at all.

Andrew solved that problem, his remaining doubt that this still might be some kind of prank dissolving. By that point, it didn't matter. He was getting a kiss out of Darien for it. Said kiss ended far too soon as Darien pulled away, his eyes flicking from Andrew to the piece of paper clutched in his hand. "I see you got my note," He said, pulling the frozen teen to sit down next to him. Andrew let his mouth fall open in surprise, as the mindset of it being a prank had never really left him.

Darien put his finger over Andrew's lips, misinterpreting his parted lips as about to speak, and did so himself. "I'm sorry for this being so sudden. You probably don't even like guys. But the way you kissed back right there, I could believe you might," He said, allowing a playful smile to grace his features.

Andrew tried to form words, but the feeling of Darien's finger against his lips reminded him too much of the kiss. He reached up and drew Dariens hand away, and simply leaned in for another one. They sat in complete contentment the rest of their stay, ordering food that never got eaten and exchanging disbelief. Together, they finally left the cafe, laughing over Darien's fancy stationary.


End file.
